Lord Hitsugaya
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: Toshiro is the only survivor of the winter War, Has a pair of house elves, and is tutoring at Hogwarts. wish him luck!
1. Chapter 1

Dead Wizard, Altered Shinigami

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya stood over the remains of the winter war silently crying. Everyone he cared for was gone.. Momo... Rangiku... his squad... Grandmother... everyone. The only reason that the war was over was the spectral being staring into his eyes as if searching for something long lost. Filled with shame of defeat and loss Toshiro looked bellow at the dead humans to avoid the Soul King's gaze. All of Karakura Town was destroyed. Ruins. It looked as if the apocalypse had stormed across the ground bellow so badly that it might have been hit with several bombs repeatedly. That would have been determined as the cause of the deaths if there had been any spilled blood, there was no splatter, puddle, drop nor stripe of blood.

Toshiro knew he couldn't follow them yet, they would hate him if he did, instead he tried to think of what he should do to honor the souls that were now lost. He knew there was nothing he could do for them individually but he decided that he would do his best to go back to a semblance of normalcy. If he cried forever he would get nothing done... If he worked too hard he would exhaust himself... if he abandon the innocent souls he would rip his soul asunder. Finally coming to the conclusion that he couldn't survive in soul society he sobbed. Now he knew why Rangiku drunk a lot. He refused to drink away his tears, it would do him no good.

In a last effort of desperation Toshiro begged the Soul King for one thing, "My lord, -Sob- please don't make me go back there all alone!" Crying openly he made an oath, "My King, -Sniffle- I swear that-that I'll do anything, be anything, and go anywhere you want me to... just-just don't let me be alone again!" Toshiro let the child inside of him show as he wailed, poring open the broken flood gates of his broken heart, torn soul, and fractured mind. Soon he was too tired to cry and lay down on top of the ruins of a skyscraper. He fell asleep before he realized he was sleepy, knowing the Soul King was watching him.

The Soul King on the other hand knew that it would be wrong to let him go back and remembered the family he was part of when among the living. He was a Hitsugaya who had the backing of both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff linage along with the famous Emry line. Merlin was the greatest of the boy's ancestors but he had no knowledge from when he was alive. The soul king knew that he was the wealthiest when alive in the wizarding world and decided. He would grant the boy a gigai that would be just as immortal as his soul, one that would cause his reitsu to merge with his magic and have all the basic knowledge he needed. The Soul King would also leave him detailed instructions on what to do first in the magical world. He would also bind a staff foci for his magic, he would also install proper pureblood etiquette into the mind of his gigai along with natural abilities that he believed would help him. He made the boy's zanpakuto be his animagus form, gave him an animal shapeshifter ability, magic sensitivity, animal control, superhuman mentality, cold and ice manipulation, and partial weather control.

Turning his head around to check for more hollows he was glad to see none alive. Picking up Toshiro he opened the portal to his kingdom. He made an authentic gigai while the boy slept and carefully placed the boy inside knowing it was perfect for him. Making arrangements he left the boy inside the locked doors of Gringotts knowing the goblins would take care of the boyish immortal. Watching from a distance the Soul King made sure that he would be tended for, silent as those who couldn't see him continued checking Toshiro's health and linage in shock of how old he was even with his young looks.

Toshiro on the other hand knew that someone was tending to him and that they seemed surprised. He just lay there on a cot as if he was dead to the world, silently mourning those who died while trying to ignore the person shaking him. "Lord Hitsugaya, please wake up!" _Lord? Does this mean that the Soul King granted my wish?_ "Lord Hitsugaya, did you know that you are one of the wealthiest people in the world? You can stop pretending to sleep now." Opening his eyes he glared at the goblin who told him to quit. Sitting up he glared at the floor barely listening as the goblin announced him as one of the greatest wizards of all time in several aspects.

Looking up he was shown several ledgers to properties he knew nothing of. Glancing in the eye of the goblin that gave it to him he asked, "Will you please explain the basic monetary value of all my vaults? Last I knew I was dead, I would also appreciate it if I was given a basic list of everything in the vaults and since I missed out on my education I would be honored to be taught basic theory by one of your people. I must also apologize for wasting your time, I thank you for treating me but I feel as if I am being a burden." The goblins looked startled before a guard barked something in a language he knew not. Three goblins took off in one direction while the guard called out as if a Captain calling his men. A scarred goblin warrior walked inside and listened to the 'Captain' Goblin and saluted before taking his place, the first guard smiled sadistically at Toshiro as he ran out of the room in a rush. Looking back at the goblin in worry he noticed he had a steel look of determination. "My apologies, I do not know very much goblin etiquette and meant no offense. If there is anything that you wish for me to do in retaliation I will do so." Toshiro lowered his head in a bow causing the Goblin king who had been listening from the door to clap his hands.

Turning around Toshiro spotted a well dressed yet heavily scarred goblin. "Well met, Lord Hitsugaya, there is one thing I can thing of that will be payment for being the first human in over two thousand years to respect us. I am the Goblin King, Ragnarok, and I want you to have the abandon vaults that we can find loopholes to give you. Such as a vault being gifted to a family related to the vaults that you own going into your ownership. We will also see about getting a copy of all the ledgers to your vaults as well as a list of books that may help you study. We will also do our best to buy or give you an army of house elves to clean your British residence. What do you say, Lord Hitsugaya?" Toshiro didn't let his surprise show as he curtly nodded. He patiently waited for the results of his heritage only to be asked for a sample of his blood. He gave them his blood and placed ten drops on a piece of parchment as was asked. Gasps came from those who were able to see the paper since it showed him as owner to several more vaults then they thought he would have.

_~~~~~~~~HERITAGE TEST~~~~~~~~_

_NAME: Hitsugaya Toshiro _

_STATUS: Lord Hitsugaya- Emry- Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff- Shinigami- Vizored- Quincy_

_AGE: 137 years, 1 month, 17 days_

_BIRTHDAY: 12/20/1854_

_MOTHER'S MAIDEN NAME: Matsumoto Ino (deceased)_

_FATHER'S NAME: Hitsugaya Iruka (deceased)_

_OTHER VAULTS: Ganis; Dilwurd; Aglleton; Benet; Dewstrum._

_~~~~TOTAL MONEY~~~~_

_107576056216096 Galleons, 232571141867 Sickles, 2327534768535 Knuts_

_~~~~~~~~ABILITIES TEST~~~~~~~~_

_MAIN ABIL__ITIES: __Cold and Ice Manipulation (100%), Partial Weather Control (80%), Magic Sensitivity (98%) Super-Mentality __(110%)__._

_SECONDARY ABILITIES: __Animal Control (Inactive), Animal Shapeshifting (Inactive), Animagus (Inactive)._

_POSSIBLE TALENTS: __Potions, Transfiguration, Conjuration, and Arithmancy._

_BEST TALENTS: __Ancient Runes, Charms, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Care Of Magical Creatures._

Toshiro raised his eyebrows the more he read, some of the things on the parchment were questionable, others things seemed to be true in his mind, and the rest were just gibberish. Animagus? Arithmancy? Defense Against the Dark Arts? Charms? Care of Magical Creatures? Was that Potions?! But then again it might just be similar to kido spells. Yes, that had to be it, they are just listing kido types in a different way then he was taught. Trying to play it safe he requested, "Lets pretend that I have no idea what any of this means, please explain everything as detailed as possible. Just so that I don't miss anything."

Most of the goblins looked to Ragnarok for permission to explain, he gestured at one of them while giving a command, "I believe that we should not crowd the Lord, Griphook please explain everything to him. I want all of the rest of you to look up agreements between the Hitsugaya family and the Ganis, Dilwurd, Aglleton, Benet, and Dewstrum families, including agreements made by the descendants of the Hitsugaya Family." Every goblin listening rushed to obey while nodding to Toshiro as they passed. Ragnarok walked up to Toshiro and Griphook and motioned for them to follow him before they could start discussing the results.

Soon they were walking through twisting corridors, long halls, and several different divisions and barracks of the Goblin Nation. Toshiro was grateful for the silence, in helped to calm his nerves. He took careful note of where interesting or useful rooms were, he also nodded curtly at the several dozen Goblins who nodded at him to be polite. The ones who nodded at him seemed to be in awe, they tended to be eager to meet him for some reason. Though him being the first to respect them in a long time might have something to do with it, it showed him how loyal they were to those they respected and were respected by.

The winding path they were on seemed to get more lavished the further they traveled, soon they were in the last corridor reserved for guests of the highest esteem, or so Toshiro thought. "Welcome, Lord Hitsugaya, to the Goblin's Royal Hall. I will allow you to stay in one of the guest suites until we have everything properly settled with your accounts. Once have everything listed on a ledger we will place it in a new vault with the Hitsugaya name," He snapped his fingers twice summoning four Brownie like creatures who seemed to like wearing rags. "Flippy, you are in charge of readying a guest suite in this hall for lord Hitsugaya, it will also need basic books on all Hogwarts subjects so he may briefly look over the subjects. I would also think that a tomb explaining jobs and the courses required would be liked. If he asks for anything else then I would appreciate you getting it done. Lord Hitsugaya, do you have anything to add?"

Toshiro knew the myths behind brownies and being given clothes so he decided to have them get better clothes through another route. "I would suggest uniforms for Flippy and his friends. I have heard of how your kind do not like being given clothes but I do not want you getting sick due to wearing the wrong thing at the wrong time. Not only that but if you were to come down with a fever you wouldn't be able to do your job, and I don't know if I can catch anything that you might catch and survive. Plus it would be improper for you to go around dressed as you are now." The creatures were openly sobbing by the time he was done speaking, they wailed about 'how kind their new guest was' and Ragnarok chuckled at their enduring behavior.

"Now, now, Flippy. You see why we must honor Lord Hitsugaya, don't you?" the creatures rapidly bobbed their heads up and down. "Please feel free to stay in the same room he is in so that his questions may be answered. But I am surprised, Lord Hitsugaya, that you would also be a friend of house elves, maybe you will be able to shine a brighter light on us." Toshiro raised an eyebrow in a questioning way. "If you would be so kind to pick out a theme for your suite." When he said those words the house elves started begging Hitsugaya to chose something specific. They also seemed eager, it was grating on his nerves.

Toshiro decided to ask for what he thought of as impossible. "Hyorinmaru, the legendary ice dragon." this surprised many since the humans had forgotten the ice dragon's existence, but he also knew the dragon's name. You could hear a pin drop as the silence was almost over bearing.

Griphook took this moment to speak while holding out Toshiro's sword. "You have heard of the Forgotten Dragon?! None of the other humans who live today remember him. How do you know of him?" Toshiro took his sword and mumbled something causing an ice statue to form in the hall. It looked like Hyorinmaru, it even felt like the coldest winter again. They jumped when the icy form shifted until its red eyes were zeroed in on Ragnarok, the goblins, and the house elves.

Hyorinmaru roared deafeningly letting the chill of winter flow throughout the building in earnest. "Hyorinmaru! Don't freeze the house elves! They don't have on proper clothes!" Hyorinmaru noticed the looks of horror that the goblins and house elves were giving Toshiro. Playfully humming he rubbed his head on 'Lord Hitsugaya's' small frame with affectionate care. "Hyorinmaru... what are you doing? You normally don't act like this." a warbled call was his only reply since Hyorinmaru was trying to confuse the beings bellow.

"Mighty Hyorinmaru! You know Lord Hitsugaya?!" Flippy cried in confusion only to earn a nod for an answer. "Lord Hitsugaya must be special to have earned your affection, Mighty Hyorinmaru." Hyorinmaru warbled in agreement before disappearing back into Toshiro's mindscape. "Lord Hitsugaya will always have Flippy's respect and honor!" Toshiro realize that he was now an idol of the goblins and a few house elves. After most of the house elves left to comply with their orders flippy made a request, "Flippy would like to gather such books from Lord Hitsugaya's family vaults to teach him and began his studies. Flippy will also make sure that other books he might enjoy are shared with him too!" Ragnarok thoughtfully regarded the simple request knowing that it would make things easier. He nodded and the chaotic schooling began for Toshiro.

For the next half of the year he would learn magic from year 1 to year 7 and meet Dumbledore. The meeting with Dumbledore came as a surprise but they made the most of it. Hitsugaya would go to Hogwarts as a tutor of several students including the golden trio and he would act as a protector to the students. Luckily he arrived three days before school started, lets just hope that he can cope.


	2. Notice

Hello, Those of you who have either Favorited or Followed this story. I am going to rewrite a few stories. The stories I will Redo are as follows:

Athena's Help = Blessings of Athena

Naruto and the Master of Death = (Same) Remake

The following Stories are ones I plan to continue, please for give me if your favorite/followed is not on either list:

Rise to Power

Harry Potter and Mana Institute of Magics and the Arcane

Runaway Angel


	3. new notice

Hello loyal fans and followers. I am writing to let you know I won't be writing for a while. Sorry, I really am very sorry.


End file.
